Nighttime Troubles Part 2
by SinnersAngel
Summary: How did Yuki and Kyo react to the new couple? Suspicious pancakes, death threats with forks, and more! Read to find out more.


**Nighttime Troubles**

**Part 2**

**by: SinnersAngel**

-----

Well, I said that I wouldn't do a part two. I've been saying that for a while. I've recieved several requests for a sequel. And I would still be ignoring it all. However, one review in particular grabbed me, and shook my resolve.

So, here it is. Nighttime Troubles Part Two. Hopefully, I did it right. This is dedicated to xHatsuharuDeservesTohrux. Maybe now I can settle the story just right. -SA

-----

Morning broke over the Sohma residence. Quiet as always, since no fights had broken out yet. Little did anyone realise that Shigure would be the one to break the silence today.

Hatsuharu had insisted that Tohru stay with him, despite the risk of another transformation if they got too close in the night. But Tohru was an early riser, with Kyo at a close second, and so had gotten up early to make breakfast.

When Hatsuharu felt Tohru begin to move, and that the movement was _away_ from him, he suddenly became wide awake. He was momentarily distracted when he realized he wasn't in his own room. This was Shigure's house. But the sight of Tohru's adorably apologetic face when she realized she woke him up cancled out everything else.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," she blushed. Last night seemed like a dream. She was almost as surprised as he was to realize she wasn't in _her_ own room.

"You didn't answer me," he mumbled sleepily. It was still a bit early for him to be up. He settled for twirling a lock of her hair around his long fingers while staring at her.

His eyes made her nervous. It still felt strange to be this close to him, even though he obviously felt comfortable around her. His fingers continued their little game.

"I was going to make breakfast. Is there anything in particular you would like?"

"Breakfast..." he mused. Hatsuharu's stomach grumbled, and he remembered how hungry he felt. Tohru giggled at the sound. "I'll help you make it."

"Huh? You don't have to do that!" she exclaimed before covering her mouth. It was still too early for normal volume speech. "I can take care of breakfast by myself. I usually do."

Hatsuharu frowned slightly at that. "I'm helping," he decided. He got up, stretched, and looked around. Which way was the kitchen again? he wondered.

Tohru saw the slight confusion and stifled her giggles. "Well, if you insist, you can put away the blankets and futon," she said in a mock stern voice.

Hatsuharu raised his arm in a mock salute, and began to clean up. Tohru pointed out the direction in which the futon went.

They decided on a Western breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes. Hatsuharu wondered how she did it all. It was somewhat motherly. When Tohru stepped out of the kitchen to see how Hatsuharu was doing with the clean up, she found him standing in the middle of the room, holding the folded blankets and staring into space.

He was imagining Tohru as a new bride, a housewife, a mother. It was a nice picture. He doubted whether he'd have trouble with nightmares after today. He muttered the word "mother" under his breath, and Tohru wondered what he could possibly be imagining.

Is he thinking about his mother? she wondered. Tohru had never heard Hatsuharu speak of his parents before and wondered if nice thoughts could be connected to 'mother' in his mind. It pained her to think of the torment some mothers went through when they discovered what they had given birth to. It pained her, if it was possible, even more to think of the torment felt by the children.

She ducked back into the kitchen to continue with the cooking. She tried to think of other things as she carefully kept her eyes on things to keep them from burning. If Hatsuharu had made himself sad for some reason, she wanted to be the one to cheer him up. Tohru smiled as she arranged smiley faces on the pancakes.

After a while, Hatsuharu had snapped out of his reverie. He heard the others waking up to the sounds and smells of Tohru's cooking and hurried to put away the blankets he was still holding. He didn't think too much of how they'd react to seeing him in their house first thing in the morning. He did, however, wonder what they would do if they saw him being more familiar with Tohru.

Hatsuharu found that he wasn't too bothered either way, and proceeded to join Tohru in the kitchen. She pointed out which plates were ready to be set down, and Hatsuharu started to set the table.

"Plate, glass, utensils go here, napkin..." Hatsuharu muttered to himself to keep from becoming distracted. It seemed to happen to him a lot. A mystery...

"Milk, orange juice or coffee?" Tohru asked. Hatsuharu pondered that for a moment. The drink depended on what he ate, didn't it?

"Hmm... I'm not sure," Hatsuharu said.

"Tea, then?" Tohru wondered.

"Hmm..."

Tohru saw the indecision in his eyes and hoped that he wouldn't turn into Black-Haru over a drink. She decided to try and diffuse the situation as easily as she could before it could even become a situation in the first place.

"How about you start eating and then later you can tell me what you want to drink?" she tried.

"Mm. That's fine," he sighed. He was already starting to get a headache. He decided on the cheerful-looking pancakes that Tohru had obviously put more effort into. Looks like I'm having milk later, he mused to himself.

They were soon joined by Kyo, who looked confused upon seeing Hatsuharu sitting at their table. He wasn't sure whether to ask 'why' Hatsuharu was there or 'when' he got there.

"Good morning, Kyo!" Tohru said happily. "Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast... Take your pick!" she smiled, pointing out the plates as she named them. Hatsuharu was already munching on a strawberry slice that served as one of Mr. Pancake's eyes, and was eyeing the blueberry nose with mild interest.

"Er..." Kyo was caught off guard by Tohru's cheeriness. Something that seemed to happen often. "Bacon and eggs," he answered. The smiling pancakes were too suspicious for the moment. How is food supposed to smile when it knows it's just going to get eaten? he wondered idly.

They sat in companionable silence after that. When Kyo asked Hatsuharu why he was there, Haru remarked, "I was in the neighborhood."

Why did I ask? Kyo thought without too much anger. Tohru had that soothing effect going, and he didn't feel like arguing this early. "This is good," Kyo told Tohru who smiled her bright smile.

Yuki came down next, groggily, and falling into place next to Hatsuharu with a small "morning" that wasn't aimed at anyone in particular. Tohru got up and fixed him a plate with the smiley pancakes and put out a cup of coffee that he wouldn't drink, but would wake him up anyway.

He was half-way through when he realized what he was eating, that it was good, and that he was sitting next to Hatsuharu.

"Eh? When did you get here?" Yuki started.

"You mean you're seeing him just now?" Kyo sneered. "He was here when I came down."

"Oh, I guess I didn't see," Yuki sighed.

Everyone there knew that Yuki wasn't a morning person. Even Kyo didn't feel like keeping up the taunts. He knew there was a good chance Yuki probably wasn't even awake enough to process what he said. Besides, the food was just too good. Tohru had added cinnamon to the toast.

"Wait," Kyo said after a few minutes of silence filled only with the sound of munching. "When _did_ you get here?" he asked Hatsuharu.

"You mean you don't know?" Yuki asked. "You shouldn't act like you know everything."

"Shuddap," Kyo quipped. "And why is your face all red?" he asked Tohru.

"Maybe she has a fever. She did all the cooking herself, and apparently she does that a lot," Hatsuharu snapped.

"A fever?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyo asked heatedly. "I help her with the cooking sometimes!"

"He does, Hatsuharu-san," Tohru said quickly.

"Oh, _sometimes_. Well, that changes everything, doesn't it?" Hatsuharu said sarcastically.

Yuki was too busy checking Tohru for a fever, and ignoring Hatsuharu and Kyo's slight idiocy, to notice Shigure enter.

"My, isn't this a beautiful morning?" Shigure sang. "My little flower has made yet another culinary masterpiece. You know you boys ruin all that with your arguing, right?"

"What're you going on about?" Kyo grumbled.

"You don't seem to have a fever, but you should still be careful, Ms. Honda," Yuki told Tohru. "You know how susceptible you are to fevers."

"No kidding," Kyo mumbled.

"Oh, is my little flower sick?" Shigure said dramatically. "I must call Hatori at once!"

"She's not sick," Hatsuharu supplied. And she's _not_ your little flower, Hatsuharu thought. She's mine.

"Are you a doctor? No? I didn't think so," Shigure declared. "It would hurt no one to call Hatori here to be sure. Plus, who are we to deprive the man of a breakfast made my my dear Tohru?"

Tohru's head was spinning now, as it usually did when she was a source of concern. Something that seemed to happen often. She knew she wasn't sick, but maybe Hatori would like something to eat. He seemed to be too thin to her.

Kyo spared her the headache that was sure to necessitate a visit from Hatori.

"It would hurt _you_," he directed at Shigure, "to call Hatori here. He's been busy with a lot of sick calls at Sohma House lately. It's early, and he's probably exhausted. He's sure to strangle you later if you wake him up now for nothing. And before you say it, he's a grown man. He can get his own food, or eat something Tohru's made another time."

"Ah, Kyo, you're too cruel. As usual," Shigure simpered. Kyo growled at him. "But, you might have a point. We could call him later, if we still need to. Or I could do it anyway to invite him for dinner. Maybe he'll bring Aya!"

"Say that again. I dare you," Yuki threatened with a suddenly lethal-looking fork in his hand.

"Aahh..." Shigure backtracked. "Okay, maybe no Ayame. Maybe another time. Or not!" he said quickly as he watched the fork being raised higher.

Shigure sat down in the empty seat next to Kyo, across from Hatsuharu, and started to eat, praising Tohru's cooking once more as he did. The rest of the meal passed peacefully. At least, no food was thrown, no names were called, and no more threats were made.

When everybody was finished, Hatsuharu got up to help Tohru clear the table. Only then did Yuki and Kyo remember an unanswered question.

"I almost forgot," Yuki started. "Haru, when _did_ you get here?"

"Hey, Tohru. You're face is getting red again!" Kyo bristled out of concern.

"Hatori is but a phone call away," Shigure called.

"Don't start that again," Yuki said.

"Yeah, you're right," Hatsuharu started. "I didn't say when I got here."

Seconds passed. Hatsuharu continued to help Tohru move the plates, and Kyo and Yuki stayed still, waiting for the answer. Shigure drank his coffee.

"Well?" Kyo finally said.

"Well, what?" Hatsuharu said confused.

"When did you get here?" Kyo said, struggling to keep his temper. If he broke another door, it would be his turn this time to fix it.

Tohru turned her attention to the sink, hiding her reddening face from their view to stop more concerns about fevers.

"Hmm. I dunno," Hatsuharu finally finished.

Two beats of silence passed.

"What the hell?!" Kyo yowled. "Damn, kid, you're so annoying!" Kyo tried his best to keep his temper from exploding further by opening the sliding door to let in the morning light. He sat down and punched at the air while grumbling under his breath about dumb cows.

"I have to give him some credit," Yuki said while watching Kyo. "Before he would have broken a door. Or a table," he said, remembering the day Kyo came back after a long absence. Kyo growled some more. This time about stupid rats.

"Well, if you _really_ want to know," Shigure started, putting down his coffee and waving his hands around, "you should have just asked me!"

"Now what?" Kyo directed at the dog.

"I'm the owner of this house. It would be just plain wrong if I didn't know everything that went on under my own roof!" Shigure exclaimed, waving his hands around some more.

"Now who's acting like they know everything?" Kyo directed at Yuki who sighed in apparent agreement.

"I don't know exactly _when_ it was, my eyes were too bleary to see the numbers," Shigure went on, completly oblivious to the annoyance on the faces of Yuki and Kyo. "But I heard a loud sound that was all too familiar to me. Though I had fallen asleep late finishing a manuscript I plan on keeping away from Mii later, I rose and proceeded to ascertain its source," he continued dramatically.

Poor Mitchan-san, Tohru thought to herself. She wished that Shigure didn't treat his editor that way. One of these days, Tohru thought, Mitchan-san might snap and take Shigure-san down with her.

But wait! Tohru continued in her mind, her hands slipping on a plate. What Shigure-san's talking about, it couldn't be...?

"But of course I was right," Shigure went on. Yuki was looking outside with Kyo now, both trying their best to ignore him with litle success. Hatsuharu just sat at the table, watching Shigure's animated face with mild interest. Even he could see where this story was going.

Well, Hatsuharu thought, they were gonna find out eventually.

"It was one of us!" Shigure paused. Yuki finally looked over at him with a hint of curiosity for the first time. "A transformation, Yuki-kun! There and back again." Shigure turned his attention to Hatsuharu with a big smile.

"Mm," was all Hatsuharu said.

Kyo turned around this time. "Someone transformed?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm!" Shigure sounded excitedly, gesturing at Hatsuharu.

"So, you were here in the night, startled Tohru, the only girl around here, and transformed," Kyo guessed. "Then, what? Decided to stay for breakfast?"

"Something like that," Hatsuharu said.

"What were you doing here, Haru?" Yuki asked. "Were you lost?"

"Not really. Can't get lost when you don't have a destination in mind," Hatsuharu answered.

"What kind of answer...?" Kyo turned his attention to the outdoors again, not bothering to finish.

"Yes. It was a transformation that I heard, in the middle of the night mind you, and woke me. I found that it was Haru-kun who made that sound, and that it was Tohru-kun who triggered it," Shigure continued happily. "He decided to stay the night, and would have breakfast with us this morning. But that's not all he decided to have."

Tohru peeked into the room and blushed when both Hatsuharu and Shigure looked at her. Yuki tilted his head to the side, confused. The silence alerted Kyo, who looked around to see what had happened.

Hatsuharu sighed and stood up, reached out, and took Tohru by the arm. Kyo's and Yuki's confusion continued as they watched them sit down. Hatsuharu fitting Tohru carefully in his lap and playing with her hair.

"What're you being so casual with her for?" Kyo demanded.

"Have you gone Black, Haru?" Yuki asked carefully.

Hatsuharu said nothing, and Tohru's face grew redder. Shigure was watching them with a big smile plastered over his face.

Then Shigure crossed his arms and began to talk to Hatsuharu in a mock serious voice.

"You'd better take good care of my little flower, young man!"

"I will," Hatsuharu answered, concentrating on braiding a lock of Tohru's hair.

"Eh?" said the two boys from the doorway.

"You see, Yuki, Kyo," Shigure said, turning his attention to them now. "The thing Haru-kun decided to have... Well, to begin with, it's not polite to call her a 'thing' now, is it?" He nodded toward Hatsuharu and Tohru with an apologetic nod.

"Her?" they said together.

"I saw Haru-kun kissing Tohru-kun," Shigure sang to the tune of 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'. "Underneath the... Well, no, there wasn't mistletoe I guess," he mused to himself.

"Eh?!" Kyo and Yuki choked out.

Hatsuharu had restarted the braid he'd been working on and began humming 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus' under his breath. Totally oblivious. To Tohru's embarrassment, and now Tohru was wondering if she _did_ have a fever. To Shigure's joy in delivering the news. To Kyo and Yuki over there, having a stroke, apparently.

Many unintelligible, half-formed words and sentences commenced after that. And Shigure wondered idly whether, once the shock had worn off, his house would suffer.

Something that seemed to happen often.

-The End-

-----

And this time I mean it. The End means The End. I'm pretty sure I created a good ending that really ends this time. Hopefully, everyone will be satisfied now. And if not, tough. You can't please everyone. Sorry, but it's true.

And so, I bid you adieu! -SinnersAngel


End file.
